Never Leave You Alone
by tripudium
Summary: Two moments in which Thalia is alone and Percy is there for her, and one time when he isn't. Humor/Angst/Romance/Friendship [AU PERLIA HOO] Rated T for cursing and relationship-y stuff. Nothing too extreme. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer: I've run out of sassy, clever ways to say that I don't own PJO but I'm pretty sure you catch my drift.**

* * *

_Summer, Camp Half-Blood, Post TLO._

Thalia pulled herself up to the highest branch of her tree that marked the boundaries into Camp Half Blood. She was still terrified of heights but for some reason- and if she ever told anyone this, she'd be teased to no end- she felt at home nestled in the branches of her tree.

Go figure.

It was an interesting thing, seeing Camp Half Blood from an aerial view. You could see practically the whole camp from the high branches of her pine. From where she was sitting she could see some kids sparing in the sword fighting arena, some nymphs being chased by satyrs and some Demeter kids picking strawberries out in the field. She wasn't big on joining in on the activities but she rather enjoyed watching everyone. It was sort of beautiful how everyone moved in harmony, something she'd never stopped to notice before.

She was fully prepared to sit up in her tree, stare into the distance and muse about her life or some shit like that when she heard a voice calling her name. She looked down at the base of her tree to find none other than Percy Jackson grinning up at her. She couldn't help but smile a little herself.

"What do you want, Kelp Head?" she shouted down to him.

He grabbed the lowest hanging branch and struggled for a moment before pulling himself up. He climbed with a certain rhythm that was clumsy but perfect all the same. "What?" he grunted, hopping a little to wrap his arms around a thicker tree branch. "I can't visit my fair maiden on this most beautiful summer day?"

"No," she deadpanned; raising an eyebrow at the medieval accent he was trying to pull off. "Can't you tell I want to be alone?"

Her tone was pretty halfhearted considering her was just several feet below her now not to mention she was kinda-sorta utterly in love with him. His company wasn't exactly unwanted but still! She had a point to prove.

"You spend too much time alone," Percy responded finally perching on the same branch as her. He leaned in and kissed her swiftly, bringing a small smile to her freckled face.

Thalia shrugged, forcing her mind back to the words he'd just said. She wasn't much of a girly girl but every time she kissed Percy she tended to forget who and where she was. You know, no big deal. "I like being alone."

"I'm afraid that sometimes, you'll play lonely games too. Games you can't win, 'cause you'll play against you," Percy said rather seriously.

Thalia crinkled her eyebrows together and laughed. "Did you _actually_ just quote Doctor Seuss?"

Percy frowned. "Was that Doctor Seuss?" he asked. "I heard it somewhere and assumed it was Shakespeare or something."

Thalia laughed once again. "Honestly you need to pay more attention in English class. I haven't gone to school in, like, eight years and I can still tell the difference between Doctor Seuss and Shakespeare."

Percy shrugged. "Whoops. Anyway, it was a rather wise quote my dearest Thalia," he said, morphing back into his accent.

"Gods," Thalia rocked back on her hands as far as the branch would allow her without falling. "You sound like the mother I never had."

Percy rolled his eyes and lazily threw an arm around her shoulder. "I just miss you," he said tapping her on the nose. She wrinkled her nose at him. "You're always all by yourself."

"You're such a sap."

"But you love me!"

"…"

"…_Thalia!_"

"Jeez, Percy I'm just messing with you," Thalia laughed lightly. "You've got to stop worrying so much about me."

Percy snorted. "Like that's ever going to happen. Now come on," he shimmied clumsily away from her and stepped onto a branch just below theirs. He held out his hand, using the other to help balance himself. "I'm going to take you to be social and you're going to love it."

"Like hell I will," she said, but she was already reaching for his hand.

* * *

_Summer/Fall, Camp Half- Blood, Right before TLH_

Percy knew something was wrong when he heard the door to his cabin open at 3 in the morning. His eyes instantly snapped open and he had Riptide open before he had even fully jumped out of bed.

Unfortunately he slept on the top bunk so jumping out of bed was a feat that sort of didn't go well.

Before he could regain his footing, a cold hand closed around his wrist. "Gods, Percy, it's just me. Relax."

He instantly relaxed when he heard the voice, capping Riptide and brushing himself off. "Thalia? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night. What's wrong?"

He brushed some of her tangled black hair from her face, noting the troubled look in her eyes. The daughter of Zeus shifted uncomfortably and bit her lip, a sure sign that she didn't want to tell him something.

Feeling more than a bit worried now, he put an arm over her shoulder and guided her over to an empty bed to sit on. "What happened?" he repeated. "Did... did you have a dream?"

Hesitantly, Thalia nodded once, her lip still between her teeth. Percy relaxed, but only slightly. It was good that something wasn't _physically_ wrong but dreams- especially if they were demigod dreams- had to be especially unpleasant if _Thalia_ would come to him at 3 am.

"What was it about?"

Thalia shook her head and paused before replying. "Can I stay here?"

Percy frowned in confusion. "What? Thalia, you know Chiron will roast us alive if he sees you here."

Thalia glanced away quickly before looking back. Percy's resolve crumbled when he saw- hidden cleverly behind her well built up barriers- actual panic in her eyes. Without say another word, he took her and pulled her slender body against his, running his hands through her short hair.

"Of course you can stay here," he told her. "But don't you think you owe me an explanation?"

There was a pause and then he felt Thalia nod into his shoulder. She pulled away and sucked in a breath, taking her time in releasing it.

"I… I dreamed about you," she started softly. Percy felt his chest clench but didn't say anything. "Well… not exactly. You weren't there. But that was the whole point. You were missing. No one could find you."

Percy blinked. That hadn't been what he'd been expecting. Thalia glanced down at the ground, kicking at his floorboards awkwardly. "It's dumb, I know, I just… needed to know that…" at this point her voice has become nearly a whisper. "… That you're still here. I'm sorry I bothered you so late."

"Hey, don't be," Percy gave her an encouraging smile. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Thalia reached over and grasped his hand. He saw doubt in her eyes. "I don't know…" she said slowly. "I couldn't tell if it was a demigod dream but… it felt so real."

"Thals," he planted a kiss on her forehead before touching their foreheads together. "You don't have to worry. How could I just disappear into thin air? It's not going to happen. I'd never leave you alone."

"…promise?"

Percy smiled and hooked his pinky in hers before wrapping their hands together.

"Promise."

* * *

_Camp Half- Blood, Fall/Winter/Spring/IDK, TLH/SON time range_

It wasn't long before that promise was broken.

Thalia stood alone in the middle of the Poseidon cabin, wondering how when everything- _everyone_- in the world was the same, when she felt like someone had reached into her gut and wrenched out bits and pieces of her soul.

Gods, she was dramatic.

She wrapped her arms around her ribcage, closing her eyes whenever she smelled the sea breeze- a scent that she'd come to associate with him.

But he was gone. Missing, to be exact.

Just as she'd dreamed.

Gods, she was stupid, she thought as she collapsed onto an empty bunk. She felt as though her legs would out at any second without him holding her up. She could have gone to Chiron but she believed what Percy said- that he was ok, that he would never leave her.

Well now she needed him and he wasn't here and it wasn't _fair_.

And Thalia knew all about 'not fair.' Hell, she could write a book on all the unfair things in the world.

She wondered when she'd become one of _those_ girlfriends, relying so heavily on their boyfriends that she completely fell apart when he wasn't there. She didn't like the idea of being like that but the unknown was killing her.

Where was he?

She didn't know.

Was he ok?

She didn't know.

Was he dead?

Gods, she hoped not.

So far, she'd sufficiently been able to hold up. She had stood tall, went on with her training and even laughed with her friends a little. But, in the long run, it didn't really matter how she seemed because on the inside it _hurt,_ and she hated admitting to weakness.

She hated how everyone tiptoed around her now, almost as though they're afraid she's just going to unravel before their eyes. She pretends she doesn't notice but how can she not see how everyone avoids the words "Percy Jackson" around her?

She would punch everyone in their goddamned faces if she wasn't so freaking tired.

Sighing, Thalia buried her face into her hands, the heels of her hands digging into her eyes, stopping the tears before they can start. Thalia hasn't cried in years and she won't- _can't_- let this be an exception.

So she stood, straightened her shoulders and walked back to her cabin.

A few days later, her baby brother arrived- seemingly back from the dead- with a daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Hephaestus in tow. She'd never told anyone about Jason before, not even Percy, and she wondered what he'd think, if he were there. But she pushes those brief thoughts aside because Jason's here and whether he knew it or not, he was slowly filling up the hole in her heart.

He left the next day. The hole was back.

Thalia visited Percy's cabin often, and she's pretty sure Annabeth thinks she's crazy for doing so. But she was a hunter and love was about as familiar to the daughter of Athena as fashion was to Clarisse. In other words: not very.

When she visited, she didn't mope around or curl up and cry, instead she pulled a blanket from his bunk- one that still smelled light him- and practiced what she'd say to him when she saw him next. It wasn't exciting in any way but it gave her a sense of hope that she'd been lacking in and it was often enough to push her through another day.

It was only when Percy had been missing for six months that Thalia finally lost it. She'd been talking to Chiron during a counselors meeting about how they should arrange another search team for Percy when a daughter of Aphrodite- Drew- spoke up.

"Honestly, I know you're into Percy and all but you've got to know by now," Drew said, eying her nails with vague interest. "He's dead, sweetheart, get over it. You're not finding him so just move on."

There had been a stunned silence before the unmistakable sound of a slap rang through the room. Even Chiron didn't say a word as Thalia turned on her heel and stalked out of the Big House, the backs of her eyes burning dangerously.

"Stop, stop, stop," Thalia chanted to herself as her feet- by their own free will- led her to the Poseidon cabin. She pushed open the door without a second thought and buried her face into Percy's pillow.

She breathed in and out, her body shaking with each breath. When she removed her face from the pillow, she was mildly surprised to find it- and her cheeks- covered in moist tears. She shook her head, something of a hysterical laugh bubbling in her throat. It turned into a sob halfway through.

So Thalia admitted it, she was crying.


End file.
